Bitten
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: So it's been a year since Jackie took her first bite out of Robbie and now she wants to celebrate their year anniversary. Challenge off Simpleobsession-1


**AUTHORS NOTE: So last year at Halloween I gave you a short one shot called "Bite" well Chelle asked for a follow on and you know I love me a challenge so here you go! It's a year later and our detectives are well and truly bitten :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately or this would be happening**

**

* * *

**

**[Bitten**]

* * *

Sunday 31st October.

It was an important date for the two of them and she knew that she was going to celebrate it the best she could. Hence the reason she'd found the black wig from the back of her wardrobe, her real fingernails were a decent length so she'd painted them red and instead of the long black gown she had decided on a simple black piece of nothing that showed off every single curve and more flesh than she was normally comfortable with.

"Jackie, I'm home." He called as she heard the front door open and the keys get thrown down onto her glass table. She bit back the urge to yell at him for doing that, like she did every night, and simply smiled before calling,

"I'm in the bedroom." She heard him shut the refrigerator door meaning he had gone hunting something to pick at before he'd come in here and get changed before they'd analyse what they were doing for tea. They'd settled into a perfect pattern with each other and she had to be truthful but that shocked her, she had thought that living with Robbie would be really difficult but it was anything but.

He moved into the bedroom, his lips around one of the cherry tomatoes when he froze at the door and stared at her. Finishing the tomato, he smiled at her. "Well what's all this?" He asked taking a step into the room, his hand hooking around her wrist that held one glass of champagne and taking a swig of it.

"Well it's been a year since I literally jumped on you back at the bar and I wanted to..." her words were cut off by him pressing a kiss to her lips. She could taste the tartness of the champagne as well as the tomato and more importantly, him. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and leant into the kiss as best she could without spilling both drinks.

"Well it seems my Morticia has come out to play," he teased and she laughed. Ever since that night, he'd had a habit of calling her that even when in public but no one ever knew what it was based around. They'd just think it was Robbie trying to wind Jackie up and she'd always blush and throw something at him causing everyone to know that, yes indeed, she hated the nickname. What they didn't know was that she loved the nickname but it just embarrassed her in public.

He pressed a final kiss to her lips before pulling away and smiling. "I have to admit though, Tish, I'm loving this lingerie a lot better than the black funeral gown."

"Now why's that?" She asked brushing up against him, smiling at his heavy groan.

"I can do this," and within two seconds he had managed to rip the flimsy material off her body and had allowed the champagne glasses to fall to the floor as he placed her onto the bed. She found herself laughing as she ran her hand down his chest, taking hold of the bottom button to his shirt.

"Okay so maybe that one is more practical. I'll wear it to next year's Halloween ball and find myself another..." she moaned loudly as her punishment for teasing about another guy was that Robbie had nipped, harshly, her neck and she knew that tomorrow there would be a bruise especially after he sucked hard. Licking his tongue over it to sooth the sting, he leant up and smiled at her.

"You were saying?"

"I hate you," she whispered and he laughed as he kissed and nipped down her chest, pausing to take off her bra and show a little affection to her nipples. He'd bite them and then blow at them so that the cold would form goose bumps across her skin. By the time he'd finished that, she was already begging for more. "Oh Robbie, please!" She pleaded and he chuckled as he moved down to her hip, biting her again harsh causing her hips to buck. She was close to coming just with this foreplay and he'd hardly touched her.

When he moved lower, she whispered his name haggardly due to her lack of breath from how excited she was. He smiled as he pressed a kiss just to her brown curls, his hand pressing to her thighs to spread her legs. She curled her hands in the bed sheets, her head arching back and when his tongue lapped at her, she screamed. It did nothing but spur him on, he could feel the muscles tightening in her thighs so he smiled as he moved to nip her bud, his finger moving into pleasure her too. The combination was proving too difficult for her and it wasn't long before she was thrashing on the bed, her hands running through his hair as if to keep him there as she panted out his name.

On her come down, he moved up and pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled at the mixture of their flavours. "I love you," she whispered running her hands through his hair before moving down and starting to undo his fly. She didn't even have time to pull his trousers off before she rolled him over and took hold of him in her hand. He groaned at the contact and even more when she slipped down onto him, her hand resting on his chest to steady herself as she started the pattern.

Robbie moved his hips with her as she set a quick pace. He knew that they were both close to coming from how she stroked his cheek and then when she leant down and bit at the muscle above his nipple, he found himself even closer. He pressed his hand to her hip and pulled himself up so that they were sat staring at each other as he continued the pattern.

"I'm thankful for this year," he whispered and moaned as she tightened her muscles around him, her hand running through her hair as she nodded in agreement. It wasn't long after that when Robbie came inside her, her cries spurring him on as she trembled against him. They crashed down on the bed together, her still on top of him as she rested her head against the wall of his chest.

"Robbie, I love you." She whispered pressing a kiss to the mark that she'd bitten having noticed that it was already starting to mark. She thought of all the marks that she had down her own body and smiled as he reached up to touch the one on her neck.

"I'm yours and you're mine," he reminded her and she smiled.

"Oh darling, don't get soppy. Morticia is nowhere near finished." She promised kissing down his stomach and taking hold of him in her mouth, he just laughed as he just smiled at her. What started out as a bit of Halloween flirting was now a full on relationship and he couldn't wait for next year.


End file.
